When I'm left behind
by inushikacho
Summary: “Kaoru… no matter what happens… we can’t be separated until someone can distinguish who we really are…” But what if, somebody leaves? All they wanted was just to be differentiated, but why can't the others see it? ONESHOT


When I'm left behind

**By: InuShikaCho**

**(A/N):** I got the plot during my subject class. My teacher asked us to create a story added by the words that we discussed these following days. While I was thinking of a plot, I suddenly thought of the incest love of the twin… and here it is! I hope you like it! It's just a one-shot and it doesn't contain any incest, really. hehehe… sorry okay, okay, here it goes…

----------------------

They were together since they born. The existence of one mind within two bodies was hardly unexplainable. There was nothing wrong, but whenever they were in front of other people, there is, no matter how hard they tried to keep it.

"What is not Hikaru is me. What is not me is Hikaru" based from what Kaoru said from the very first start.

No one could ever try or had it correctly, distinguishing who's the real Hikaru. They both believed that there is someone who is destined to separate them. To tell whether is the true or the fake one. But as hardly as Kaoru persisted, he gave up and believed from a reality…

He was staring at his brother's eyes as they fell to sleep. The tension in Kaoru's eyes was different, right after what the maid told him before. Hikaru already finalized everything to Kaoru and that took him to sleep. The alarm clang around the mansion as the twin got shocked and went out of their bed. The first thing that came right through their head was the maid and the money from the small compartment. They hurriedly ran towards the wide window and waited for the maid to appear.

It appeared above from their heads while gliding down with a rope holding the bag of money. She stopped from where the twins were and talked to them for a little while. The twin felt disappointed and anxious, for it was the maid who enlightened them during depression. For short, it was their favorite maid. After that incident, Hikaru and Kaoru kept quiet from where they had been and they were sitting beside one another. Kaoru was in a straight face, while Hikaru just stared the empty room. The solitude had occupied the room as the only thing they could hear was the loud breathing from their body.

"Nee, Hikaru…" Kaoru lowered down his head as he leaned from his brother's shoulders.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru was interrupted; he turned his head over Kaoru as he wrapped his shoulders around him, "Is there something wrong Kaoru?"

"Do you believe from what she said?" Kaoru added with depression.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru insisted, he moved away and kneeled from where he sat, "No…"

Kaoru looked away and stared the broken piggy bank from the desk. He just realized that everything became isolated again. He heard a sigh from his side and glanced back at Hikaru.

"Kaoru… no matter what happens… we can't be separated until someone can distinguish who we really are…" Hikaru promised wearing a smile on his face when he looked at Kaoru.

"Hikaru!" then, Kaoru embraced him very tightly…

Months had turned to years. Still nobody had tried to distinguish the twin. They really wanted to be differentiated by other people, but they didn't want to be separated. Time has come. The whole world found out that one of the twins had leukemia. The other doesn't believe and he really won't. The doctor said that, if that twin wishes to die, he'll die. But if he has faith, he'll live. All of the family accepted it, but the other doesn't. He always stays in his twin's room and always sang him lullaby and tell him stories about the school…

"Hikaru, please be okay… you know what, everyone in school are worrying about you!" Kaoru said while crawling to Hikaru's side.

Hikaru on the other hand looked at Kaoru and smiled, "I'm sorry… for all the trouble" he whimpered

"The best sorry we could ever get is when you're already okay, right?" Kaoru added with a smile on his face

"What time are you leaving?" Hikaru asked with a straight emotion on his face

"Mom will pick me up here… and I hope she'll arrive late…" Kaoru joked, "Coz… you know… I want to be with you all the time… Hikaru"

"Kaoru… why don't we accept the truth…" Hikaru mumbled.

"What truth?" Kaoru got puzzled and looked at Hikaru curiously.

"That nobody can differentiate the both of us" Hikaru stated

"Eh, what came in to your mind for you to say such thing?" Kaoru added with confusion already.

"The doctor said… I'll be gone soon…" Hikaru suddenly said as he looked away from Kaoru's eyes.

He was stopped, he was speechless, and he didn't know what to do. He tried to look at Hikaru but he couldn't. _"It can't be"_ he thought. It was just like yesterday when Hikaru can still run and jump all over the ground. Besides, Hikaru was still young to be taken away from him. It was still not yet the time for him to leave.

"Don't joke like that, Hikaru" Kaoru bowed down as his mood turned depressed, "That's not even funny"

"I'm not joking…" Hikaru murmured in sadness.

Kaoru gasped and looked at Hikaru with watery eyes, "NO! I don't believe you! You promised that, nobody can separate us! Not when somebody can differentiate us! I won't allow them to take you away from me!"

"But… Kaoru" suddenly, the twin's mother came and called Kaoru from the bed. The twin stopped from their drama and Kaoru left.

"Bye… Kaoru thank you…" Hikaru said as his mother and Kaoru left the room.

Kaoru wanted to look back at Hikaru but he couldn't. When she looked at his mother, he noticed her eyes were full of tears, as if something happened. Kaoru was brought to school. He was alone sitting from the chair where he and Hikaru used to sit together. Still, Kaoru didn't mind what Hikaru said from the hospital, neither one of the things he said was not true.

During classes, Kaoru could feel the cold and solitude atmosphere of the whole classroom. Even the teacher doesn't seem to be so happy that day and that made Kaoru confounded. He was walking through the corridors of the school, alone. He was very quiet and was very calm. Many things were running through his head and he couldn't decide any longer. Until, he saw two girls, in the same class as his, sitting from one of the benches near the school corridor. The other girl has a long golden hair with a red ribbon on her head and she was holding a class picture—Kaoru and Hikaru's class picture. And the girl, on the other hand, who has a long brown hair, was sitting right next to her looking at the picture.

"You know what, Haruhi, I will really treasure this picture…" the girl with the golden hair dictated as she stared at the picture sadly.

"You should… Renge…" the other girl added with a glimpse of sadness.

"Can you still remember the twin in our class?" Renge asked as she pointed the twin in the picture, which is Hikaru and Kaoru

"Yes…" Haruhi answered

"Nobody can really distinguish the two of them… Who's Hikaru and who's Kaoru…?" Renge said, "I can't even tell the real Hikaru here, even though I'm their classmate since kindergarten…"

"Really?" Haruhi was shocked and looked at the picture more seriously

"How about you… can you try?" Renge joked as she handed over the picture to Haruhi.

"Eh? Why me?!" Haruhi took the picture and looked at it closely, "Uhmm… let me see…" she pointed at the right "This is… Kaoru…" then, she pointed at the left, "And this is… Hikaru…"

Kaoru stepped back as his faced showed surprising emotion. He bowed down and ran as he cried deeply. He was crying for a reason that the girl, Haruhi, said was correct. At last, somebody distinguished the two. He was crying while his heart was torn into pieces. _"Hikaru!!"_ he shouted inside. His tears were falling unstoppably. _"Hikaru I don't want to lose you!"_ he cried once more…

After a few minutes of sentiment, Kaoru walked back to his classroom wearing a down face. When he was about to open the door, he realized that his body was totally shaking. And when he opened the door, he saw everyone in the class were stopped and crying. His advisory teacher approached him and said, "Sorry… Kaoru… but… your mother just called…" she continued, "Hikaru… just… died… in this moment…"

----OWARI----

**ISC –** okay… that's the end… hope you like it


End file.
